Ready To Fall
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: He was ready to fall....in love. Only this time, he didn't need Chloe to catch him, beacause for once she was the one making him fall. Though he loved every minute of it. Chlark


'Ready To Fall'

disclamier-I don't own Smallville...though I would be the happiest person ever if I owned Tom Welling...he's completely gorgeous!!

--

Clark ran down the stairs of the Dailey Planet, looking for his best friend. He needed some advice and of course Chloe was the first person he went to. He always had and probibly always would. Even when he was married he would still probibly come to Chloe when he really needed to talk about everything. She had always been there for him and he was always there for her. It was a two way street,a nd they never let each other down.

Clark spotted Chloe talking to her ex-boyfriend Jimmy by the water cooler. She loked a little sad and he knew Jimmy was probibly feeling the same way. Clark knew Jimmy really loved her, it was obvious. He also knew that chloe was going through a lot lately, and needed her space. He did feel bad that Jimmy had suddenly taken an intreast in Clark's cousin Kara, who had just arrived.

The last few months had just been crazy. Kara showing up on his doorstep, Chloe discovering her secret power, breaking up with Lana because she almost killed Lex...more than once. He had had enough drama and the person he always turned to that helped him through it was Chloe. She was the only one who could put things in perspective for him and let him think clearly.

Clark saw Jimmy walking awaya nd decided he better go make sure Chloe was okay. "Hey." He said gently, taking her arm to turn her around.

"Hi." she said sadly. She didn't try to hide it. She knew it was practically impossible to lie to Clark, that;s why she never did. That and she never wanted to hurt him, and knew lieing to him would hurt him.

"What happened with Jimmy?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

"Nothing, he just told me that him and Kara were officially together." She said, trying to hold back tears. She really cared a lot about Jimmy, maybe even loved him.

"I'm sorry Chloe." He saw, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's okay. I just want him to be happy, and Kara's a great girl." She said honestly. Chloe knew all about Kara's secret, of course. Anything Clark knew you can pretty much bet Chloe also knew.

"Well I know that you'll find someone even better out there for you." Clark said, honestly. He had no doubt in his mind that Chloe would find an amazing guy and have an amazing life. Chloe was an amazing person, so she deserved the best.

"I just hope I find him soon." She said, looking to the ground.

"I'm sure you will." Clark said reasurenly.

"Thanks, but enough about that. What did you need?" She asked, her eyes returning to his sincere green ones.

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat. We havn't hung out ina while."

"Clark, we see each other basically everyday." Chloe said, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Well I mean just us hanging out doing something fun." He smiled his amazing smile that could get any girl to melt.

"Well what did you have in mind?" she smiled up at him, considering he was quite taller than her.

"How about we grab something to eat and take it up to the windmill." He said refurring to the one in Smallville that you could sit up on and see the whole town. Clark loved it up there. He went up there to get peace and quiet when he needed it, or to think things through. Lana didn't even know about that. No one did, except for Chloe of course.

"I don't know, you know I'm not to big of a fan of heights." Chloe said, looking downa little. Not a lot of people knew that about her except Clark and Louis.

"Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you." He smiled down at her.

She melted under his sweet smile. "You always do."

--

"So you saw Lana, huh?" Chloe asked as they sat ontop of the windmill.

"Yeah, she was with some guy." Clark said half heartily.

"I'm sure it was nobody. Probibly just someone she was working with or something." Chloe reasured him. She wasn't too sure either. She had barely spoken to Lana since hers and Clark's breakup and she realized that Lana had a lot of unresolved issues with Lex and could take down any man if she tried hard enough. Chloe didn't want that to happen to Clark so she had confronted her, which had basically been the end of their close relationship.

"I'm not sure I even want to know anymore." Clark said, looking out onto the open fields.

"Does that mean you've moved on?" Chloe askled, her eyes also on the country before them.

Clark turned to look at her as she turned to look at him, their eyes meeting. "Yeah...I guess I'm just tired of trying to get things back to the way it use to be."

This is what Clark liked about talking to Chloe. She was always there to listen and help him through it. She had always kind of been the one to keep him going and keep him on track. He was just thankful he had a friend like Chloe to be there for him. He knew that she would never dissipoint him and let him fall. Just as he would always be there to catch her, in a way she was always there to catch him.

"You mean back in high school?" Chloe smiled as she remebered all the good, crazy, weird, adventurous, wild, fun, sad, and unforgettable moment they had had in high school. They were sure that very few people had had the high school expierence that they had. It was mostly because of Clark.

"I don't know about that. High school was as crazy as it got." Clark chuckled a little as he remebered.

"It was defininitly an experience i'll never forget." Chloe smiled as she leaned back.

Clark looked over to her just studying her for a minute. "But there is one thing I regret above everything else."

"What?" Chloe looked at him.

"That I never did this." Clark said, leaning forward and placing his lips over hers ing a sweet kiss. One thing was running through his mind. He was ready to fall...in love. Only this time, he didn't need Chloe to catch him, beacause for once she was the one making him fall. Though he loved every minute of it.

--

_ok, my very first Chlark, hope you like it!Sorry it's soo short! I absolutely love this couple because i love the realtionship they have. I personally think it's as close to perfection as it gets. I hav't seen Smallville in forever, so I'm not sure what's been happening but I tried to remeber backto where i left off. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and if i should make more._


End file.
